Comming to Terms
by Cuits
Summary: Josh grita a Toby, toby le tira una papelera a Josh, esta es mi versión de cómo arreglan las cosas y cómo Toby llega a ayudar anónimamente a Josh en la campaña en la séptima temporada


Josh miró a izquierda y a derecha una vez más, tratando de parecer casual y fallando estrepitosamente.

No había nadie sospechoso a la derecha y no había nadie en absoluto a la izquierda. Dio un sorbo de café del envase para llevar que sujetaba en la mano y dio un pequeño saltito hacia el portal que tenía en frente.

Volvió a mirar a izquierda y derecha una vez más para comprobar que no había nadie en la calle con una cámara enfocándole y llamó al telefonillo

-No quiero nada, gracias

La voz metálicamente distorsionada contestó malhumorada

-Toby, soy yo

Se hizo un silencio pesado al otro lado.

- Vete

Y un pequeño clic le hizo saber que habían colgado el telefonillo. Genial. Dudo por un momento, tenía una campaña electoral en la recta final entre las manos y alrededor de un millón de cosas que debería estar haciendo en lugar de estar allí, si Toby no quería poner las cosas difícil había elegido un mal momento.

Se dio media vuelta y ando un par de pasos en la dirección en la que había venido hasta que recordó que Toby nunca en su vida le había puesto las cosas fáciles a nadie y recordó también que él había desconfiado siempre de las cosas fáciles.

Dio media vuelta de nuevo y llamó a otro telefonillo, cuando una voz metálicamente distorsionada desconocida contestó, Josh simplemente dijo "cartero" y esperó a que la puerta del portal se abriese.

-----------------------------------

La puerta de la casa de Toby se abrió solo unos centímetros y la cara cansada de Toby apareció solo unos segundos, lo justo para espetar "Te dije que te fueras" y dejar la puerta entreabierta para que Josh entrase.

-Lo último que necesita tu campaña es que un periodista te pille viniendo a mi casa. Ya bastante tenéis con intentar ganar siendo vosotros

Josh apretó los dientes y cerró al puerta tras de sí, tirando su mochila al suelo y dando otro sorbo de café

-Nadie me ha seguido

-Tú mismo

Toby caminó hasta su escritorio y levantó la pantalla de su portátil intentando ignorarle del mismo modo que siempre había hecho y a la vez de un modo totalmente diferente.

-¿A qué has venido Josh?

Josh cogió una silla de la cocina y la arrastró ruidosamente hasta la mesa de Toby, si iba a tener esta conversación, al menos iba a obligar a Toby a mirarle a la cara. Más o menos.

-Me jodiste- hubo una pausa, un silencio que parecía que se iba a prolongar mucho más de lo necesario y que iba a cerrar para siempre aquel tema de discusión – me jodiste a mi, Toby, y luego fuiste y jodiste a toda la administración Bartlet

-Quizá lo hayas olvidado pero he jodido a mucha gente en los últimos ocho años

Toby insistía en pasear el ratón distraídamente y fijar la atención en la pantalla del portátil como si fuese el primero que usaba en su vida.

- No así ¡¡Me tiraste una papelera!! Me jodiste y luego me tiraste una papelera ¡En tu despacho! Y no es que no te haya visto lanzar papeleras a la gente con anterioridad es que jamás te he visto si quiera dar una tobita ¿Todo ese rollo del poder de las palabras? Ese eras tú Toby – bajó la cabeza casi derrotado, sonriendo casi por pura frustración - ¡Me tiraste una papelera!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Josh?

-Lo que sea

-Te fuiste – Toby levantó por primera vez la vista de la pantalla y le miró a los ojos con un brillo de algo indefinido- aún nos quedaba un año, podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas en ese año y te fuiste a jugar a los candidatos

-¿¡Jugar a los Candidatos?! Ganamos las primarias, creo que he hecho algo más que jugar a los candidatos

-Santos no es Bartlet

-Nadie es Bartlet y si pudiese haber estado en la tercera campaña presidencial del Presidente no tengas ninguna duda de que lo hubiese hecho pero no puede ser, y ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar la Constitución- aunque no por primera vez, Josh decidió que pudiese – Santos es un buen hombre y sería un buen Presidente

-Tal y como van vuestros números, eso nunca lo sabremos

Josh suspiró cansado. Parecía Toby, aquella persona de contestaciones tajantes y que se afanaba por registrar una a una todas las páginas de Internet con tal de no devolverle la mirada. Parecía Toby pero…

-Aún no entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de filtrarlo a la prensa, tú precisamente. Sabías lo que le haría a CJ, sabías lo que le haría al Presidente – bebió un sorbo rápido de café - No entiendo cómo pudiste…

-No lo hice

La habitación giró tan rápido que Josh hubiese podido jurar que el oxígeno había abandonado el edificio

-Pero entonces por qué

-Andi lo hizo

Fueron piezas de un puzzle tridimensional cayendo y encajando lo que parecía que había golpeado a Josh. Por fin todo tenía algo de sentido, por fin las cosas encajaban aunque no fuesen perfectas.

-Una vez, cuando estábamos casados, mi hermano vino a casa y comentó algo de… - apartó la mirada hacia la ventana como si el cielo de Washington tuviese todas las respuestas adecuadas – No pensó que abrirían una investigación federal por traición y no pensó que podrían llegar a acusarme

Las ruedas del cerebro de Josh giraban a velocidades vertiginosas, no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, el motivo por el cual Toby hubiese traicionado a Bartler era obvio; no lo había hecho, el único delito que había cometido era intentar proteger a su familia.

Afirmó tontamente con la cabeza como ensimismado hasta que por fin reaccionó, se levantó tirando el taburete en el que había estado sentado y con un ritmo frenético llegó hasta su mochila y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus papeles.

- Tienes razón, nuestros números están un poco flojos. Había pensado en contratar a un buen analista, a alguien con experiencia en campañas a la presidencia

Tobi cerró la pantalla del portátil y elevó los ojos al cielo

-No puedes contratarme Josh, estoy acusado de un delito federal

Sacó un par de memorandums y las últimas encuestas a nivel nacional y se echó la mochila al hombro

-No, a ti no, pero hay una tal… Bob, es un tío muy excéntrico, poco conocido en los circuitos políticos normales. Y agorafóbico.

Toby no pudo evitar sonreír casi imperceptiblemente mientras Josh dejaba todos esos papeles encima de la mesa

-¿Agorafóbico?

-Y bastante gruñón, por cierto.

Llegaba tarde a mil sitios y en el cuartel general de la campaña se estarían preguntando si seguiría vivo si su teléfono móvil continuaba apagado. Caminó hacia la puerta como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima a parte de los memorandums y justo antes de irse se volvió.

-Dile a Bob que me llame

Algo le decía que las cosas iban a empezar a mejorar

FIN


End file.
